A portable communication terminal, such as a smartphone, normally has a short-range communication device which generally uses Bluetooth (Registered Trademark) (hereinafter referred to as a “Bluetooth device”). The Bluetooth device has a function of notifying peripheral devices of what kind of device it is. For example, it may have for achieving such a function not only a mechanism of Inquiry or Advertising but also a region for storing a unique identification data item to be notified to the peripheral devices.
On the other hand, an electronic lock which is installed in an electronic apparatus and electronically locks a specific process operation of the electronic apparatus is put in practical use. Moreover, a technical specification for controlling the electronic lock is released, in which not only the electronic lock but also the Bluetooth device is installed in the electronic apparatus and instructions of releasing or applying the electronic lock are sent from the portable communication terminal to the electronic apparatus using one of the functions of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE).
The electronic lock which uses Bluetooth follows the technical specification, in which the unique identification data item is given to the Bluetooth device, which is incorporated in and paired with the portable communication terminal, and is registered with the electronic apparatus. When an electronic lock release request is given to the electronic apparatus from the portable communication terminal paired with the Bluetooth device along with the unique identification data item given to the Bluetooth device, the identification data item is collated with the registered identification data item. When it is confirmed that they are in agreement with each other, the electronic lock is released.
The electronic lock installed in the above-mentioned electronic apparatus has an advantage of not requiring a user to carry a specifically prepared hard key with him or her. However, the electronic lock will be released only by a single unique identification data item given to the Bluetooth device which the portable communication terminal has. Accordingly, when strict safety must be secured, there arises a problem that the electronic lock lacks reliability.